


The "Failed" Jutsu

by parseltongve



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, MadaTobi - Freeform, They need more love, as well as madara, i love them so fucking much, i'm still learning haha, ilovemadatobi, sorry for my bad grammar, tobirama is such a tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parseltongve/pseuds/parseltongve
Summary: Tobirama make a new jutsu again and this jutsu could turn his body into a tiny size. But, he didn't expect that he can't turn his body to normal size again.





	The "Failed" Jutsu

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm trying to write in English, so decided to start from drabbles. I'm sorry if there's a lot of grammar mistakes XD I'm still learning.
> 
> And a very big thank you to my sis Rangrids on FanFiction.Net to help me Beta-ed this :3

Tobirama gazed into the little glass cylinder with red liquid inside in his right hand with a calculative look in his eyes. Nobody knew, except his lover, that he created a new jutsu that can shrink user's body for a few minutes and then let them come back to their original size if the user decided to. He use that jutsu to himself and in a mere second, his body turned so small. So, the jutsu was success.

He made this jutsu for spying on the other nations and hidden villages, especially the Hidden Cloud Village. They wanted go to war with Hidden Leaf Village just for the fame, title and status as the as the strongest hidden village in the continent. How arrogant.

Besides, he, as the younger brother of the First Hokage, did not want his beloved village trapped in the middle of the war. Moreover he didn't want children to be sent to the battlefield as young as he once used to be. He didn't want any more of them dying even before they reached the age of twenty.

But when he tried to turn himself back to normal after he attempted that jutsu, his body remained in its shrunken state, which unnerved him now.

'Calm down...' Tobirama told himself.

Something wrong happened. He needed to know what it was as soon as possible as he didn't want to be trapped in such a small body. Were he on an actual reconnaissance mission, enemy could have killed him easily after they found him.

Tobirama had calculated beforehand that the jutsu will turn him back after the specific time once it was casted. So, what was wrong with it?

He heard a sound of the door opening and saw a man with long black hair step into his laboratory. It's his lover, Madara Uchiha.

'Damn it! Not the best time to check on me! That idiot must be laughing at me now.' He thought, feeling embarrassed. He felt that the gods must hate him because whatever reason they have to make Madara come to his laboratorium now.

Madara looked around, but he couldn't find Tobirama anywhere.

"Tobirama?" He asked aloud, still searching him. The weird thing was, he could sense his lover's chakra here, but it was too small.

That was until he heard a small voice calling for him.

Madara glanced at the desk and finally spotted Tobirama. A tiny Tobirama, that is. Madara just stare at the tiny Senju in the front of him with a dumb expression. He just.. didn't know what to say.

If they still an enemy, this was the best opportunity for Madara to kill Tobirama with just crush his tiny body. But, they're lovers now, so of course he will not and never kill him.

"Your jutsu was a success I assume, Tobi..rama..?" Madara asked, still feeling amazed at how brilliant his lover was to be able to turn his body into doll size.

Madara feel like squishing the little Senju in front of him. All because Tobirama was currently small, thus making him too damn cute for his own good.

"Are you just going to stare at me or will you help me?" Tobirama asked Madara, annoyance clear in his tone. Madara couldn't help it. He started laughing. Tiny Tobirama was really just too adorable when angered.

"Of course, I will help you. But when you're back to your original size, I want to play with you. Well, actually that's the reason why I came here in the first place." Madara said in a voice void of emotion, but with a smirk on his face.

Tobirama groaned in despair. Why did he take Madara as his lover? He is a pervert behind that cursed emotionless mask.

Madara chuckled a little when he saw his lover's expression.

He will have so much fun after he figured out how this jutsu works.


End file.
